The End?
by Hypa-Shadow
Summary: A strange new character arrives at The World, and soon after a virus sweeps throuhg the nation...could it be this new characters fault? Chapter 3 up!!!
1. What Is This?

Disclamer thing: I do not own .Hack or The World or any of that. If I did, .Hack//SIGN would have  
ALOT more action.  
  
Chapter 1: What is This?  
  
Most of this story will be said by a mysterious player.  
I just don't know where I am right now...all I see is black. I was supposed to be playing The   
World, but this isn't it...I really don't know whats going on, but I'm hearing soeones voice...  
Who is that? I walked forward abit not knowing where I am, and I hit something hard. Then the  
black dissapeared. I noticed I hit a wall. I stood up hearing the voice again, I turned around  
seeing a girl. She had short brown hair and yellow marks on here face, she also was a Heavy   
Blade class. "Hey are you alright? you hit that wall pretty hard." "Uh yeah, I'm okay..."  
"Hey,,,you have a strange look. I've never seen that look before!" "Huh?" I looked down on me.  
I was wearing a long black coat going down to my knees, under it was a black T-shirt.  
I was wearing black pants that went down to my knees and stopped. I had armor boots on.  
I also noticed I was wearing black gauntlets. My hair spiked up. Strangely, I had a   
whole arsenal of weapons! I had 2 Spark Blades like a Twin Blade, but I also had 2 long swords  
around my waist, like a Blade Master, yet I could use both of them at the same time. On my back  
I had 2 Scimaters, strangely, that weapon wasn't in the game. I also had a Slayer on my back,  
A Heavy Blade class weapon.  
  
It was strange. "Hello?" she sounded annoyed. I didn't know how to reply so I said, "I don't know"  
"Strange...Tell me, whats your name?" "My name...? Uh..." Should I say my realy name? I might as  
well. "My name is Tony." "Tony eh? My name is Mimiru, at your service!" Mimiru? Kinda strange  
name...maybe she's from Japan, that's why. "So, is this your first time playing?" she asked.   
"Well, yeah. I'm only level..." I checked my stats...level 50!!!!! "WOAH!!!" "What is it?"  
"It's my first time playing and I'm level 50...strange..." "Level 50? You gotta be kidding me!  
And you sure this is your first time?" "Yeah.." "Well, then you must be a hacker, and I don't  
hang out with hackers..." She then walked off. "Hacker? Is that what I am?" I noticed I was in the Server town  
Mac Anu. I looked to the right, then the left. Everyone was starring at me. I don't blame them, it is strange  
how my character looks. I walked into a boat, have a relaxing ride before I check out the shop.  
How do I know where everything is? All thanks to stragedy guids. Cheap yes, but hey, I only look at the maps.  
I got an IM, but from who? I havn't met anyone yet...there was Mimiru, but she thought I was a hacker.  
I checked it. It was from some name called "12#2#%$tg&4354@#f". Strange. It said to run away.  
It said to get away from this place, whatever. I ignored it. But, mabe I shouldn't have... 


	2. I Could Be Wrong

Disclamer: I do not own .Hack blah blah blah  
Chapter 2: I Could Be Wrong  
Me being in Mac Anu gave me the chance to talk to more players. Thankfully I got a couple of addresses  
already. I got a invataion to a dungeon in Blowing Detruction Grassland by a Blade Master whos at level 50.  
How could I refuse.  
  
I went there to notice that with him was another person, a familiar person. It was Mimiru.  
She walked uped to me and said "Look I'm sorry, I guess I kind of jumped to conclusions, friends?"   
She took out her hand.I just smirked and shook her hand. "You know, for a newbie in this game, your  
pretty full of yourself." "Yeah well, what can I say. I kick ass with a capitol K." "What?" "Oh forget it."  
  
He noticed the Blade Master standing in the corner. He was like me. He had huge wings and he had  
the same weapons as me. He had the same problem. He walked up to me. "So, your this Tony kid everyones tlaking about..."  
"People are talking about me?" "Yeah, I mean there arn't many people who have the problem you and me have."  
"True...so why did you bring me here?" "Well, first of all, I wanted Mimiru to say sorry." "Your  
not my father..." Mimiru said as she looked in the other direction. "Heh, that's Mimiru for you."  
"Whats that supposed to mean!?!?" Mimiru sounded annoyed. "Do you guys always fight liek this?"  
"It depends on what you call fighting." "Hmm, that reminds me, I got a strange IM. It was some  
scrambled name. It was saying to leave The World. didn't state a reason. I think there wrong.  
I mean what could happen!" All of a sudden everything around them started to frizz up. The game   
made strange noises and a girls voice echoed through all of The World. "you were arned Tony. Now  
You will be taken down like with everyone else. Now everyone in The World will be stuck here...  
forever. No one will be able to log out. This is your punishment." I gulped. "I could be wrong..."  
Authors note: Well, I put both chapters up in a row. I hope you guys like it. Even if no one likes  
this story I'll keep doing it anyway. For I like this story and I want to continue it. There will  
probly be a second story to this when this is down, problly just dungeon adventures and stuff. 


	3. Accused

Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack blah blah blah, let's get to the story. Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, but no one gave me reviews, and thanks for the review Dark Mist!  
  
Chapter 3: Accused  
  
It's been two days now. No one has been able to log in or out. And even worse, I'm being accused of everything. I'm out with a reward even. I'm seeing 100s of players a day trying to kill me.what am I supposed to do? A party of 3 players stood to the left of me. One was a level 42 Twin Blade, another a level 50 Blade Master and the last one was a level 40 Heavy Blade. They were ready to kill me, I was sure.. I kept a hand secretly on my new Pain Giver. I was ready for the attack. They didn't attack. Instead the Twin Blade spoke, "Hello, so, are you that new player everyone is talking about?" "What if I am.?" I answered, trying to sound tough. The Heavy Blade Spoke, "It seems you have the same problem I had, just trying to act tough even though your not." "I'm tough.I think." I said back, knowing that I really was acting tougher than I am. "Well, my name is Kite, an outlaw here." the Twin Blade said. "And I'm Black Rose." The Heavy Blade said. "I'm Orca, I'm sure you've heard of me." Said the Blade master, quite sure of himself. "So, your not here to kill me?" I questioned, slowly putting my hand off my Pain Giver. "No were not, were here to protect you." "To protect me? Why" "We know how you feel, we had this one guy who always stalked us." said Black Rose, looking to see if anyone was around but us four.  
  
"Well, I don't think I need help." At the time a PC was sneaking behind me. The guy tried to cut me but I dodged and put a sword through him. "See?" They just looked at me, heads swinging side-to-side. "That's nothing; you have a lot more to learn." All three of them walked off, but first giving me their Member Addresses.  
  
I was alone again. I should just quit and stay in hiding forever.or, I could find out the cause of this! That's it! I'll go out and solve this problem! This is how I'll clear my reputation! I then ran off, ran off to find out the cause of this incident.  
  
Authors Note: Hopefully, I can get the next chapter in today since I have no school. 


End file.
